dragonborn_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Training
Dragonborn Saga offers an Alternative to the Game's Leveling Up mechanics known as the Meditation. Those who wish to acquire power must Train their skills and Meditate to awaken their hidden potential as well as increase their Aptitudes such as Health, Stamina, and ch are packed areher under the term Energy for the sake of convenience. The Training process happens by Studying and Practicing the Skills such as Destruction Magic, Martial Arts, or even the Thu'um. With each enlightenment, there is a chance to hone one's skill and gain a reflection that results in an accomplishment. Depending on the users Skills and personal Abilities, Aptitude Values vary from one person to another and it is hard to keep a log of them for the Author so it is referred to as Energy in general. Jon's Spirit Cultivation (Special Training) Jon has invited his own form of Meditating called Cultivation which depends on Refining the Soul, the Body and the 'Core' into a state of which one becomes able to break the Binds of Mortality and Refuse the Way of World to experiences a Glorious Ascendance. This was all thanks to Jon's studies on the Psijic Endeavor that he noted in his book, "The Timely Lie". How did it Start? On his first Journey from Riften to Solitude, Jon and his friends visited the Eldergleam Sanctuary to witness its beauty. There, Jon discovered the Mystical Energy of the Eldergleam and started absorbing it without much knowledge resulting in causing himself an Astral Injury on the long run. Still, after he performed a Forensic test on the Imperial General Falx Carius who was resurrected by a Heart Stone, Jon discovered the Energy Channels and Points of the Human body and since then, he avoided the Astral Damage and created a safe method of circulating the Energy. Jon later discovered the difference between the Anuic and the Padomic energies (Yin & Yang of the Elder Scrolls universe). The Anuic Energy was soft, cold, negative and feminine while the Padomic energy was hard, hot, positive and masculine. This meant that if a Male and a Female exchanged their Vital Anuic and Vital Padomic energies through a Sexual Intercourse, they can use the opposite energies to Boost their Meditation. As the Spirit Cultivation follows the Psijic Endeavor, it first through Four Stages. # Refining the Soul through Magicka Gathering. # Refining the Body through Frame Foundation. # Refining the Core through Heart Formation. # Ridding one's self from the Corruption of Oblivion through Oblivion Separation What are the Rewards of Cultivation? Completing each Stage of Cultivation rewards the Practitioner with a Passive Power and Increases the Lifespan which can be considered a game-breaking difference between those who Gain Power through the Psijic Endeavor and those who do not. * Completing the Magicka Gathering stage grants:- ** Astral Access: A power which creates a state of non-lethal Equilibrium between the Magic Energy and the Life Energy of the Practitioner through discovering the Astral Form. ** Boosts the Lifespan up to 200 years. * Completing the Frame Foundation stage grants:- ** Eternal Flesh: A power which gives the body an eternal youth (NOT eternal life), makes the body immune to most diseases. Practitioners who die after gaining that power won't get their corpses to decay. ** Boosts the Lifespan up to 500 years. * Completing the Heart Formation stage grants:- ** Training Levels (Cultivation Ranks) The Mortal beings all have Black Souls which means they all rise in power by similar methods if we overlooked the Racial Traits. To define the difference of power, the game provides the Character's Level and the Novel takes a similar approach. Each Stage or Phase can be divided into (Early), (Mid-) or (High) which gives a rough estimation of ones equivalent game level to the reader.